


Accidentally Falling

by TrashcanKitty



Series: Ursa and Leo [1]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: A Sort of Rushed Spur of the Moment fic, All mistakes are mine, F/M, Kind of fluffy, Mostly because it's late and I have no sense of self preservation, Not Beta Read, Rushed, fluff balls, fluffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 22:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashcanKitty/pseuds/TrashcanKitty
Summary: A recon mission to Egypt gives an unexpected gift to Griffin. (Or should I say, it gives two unexpected gifts to Griffin?)





	Accidentally Falling

Accidentally Falling

Griffin glowered as she arrived back at her home base on Freyos, setting her bag down on the bed she and her (how could she ever describe what they were) partner shared.

A bust. The whole mission had been a bust and now she was empty-handed and going to have explain everything to Lysslis.

She wanted to scream and blast out her magic in anger, to let the feeling consume her until it hit its peak.

But she couldn’t. She couldn’t let her emotions get the better of her. Not about something like this. (It wasn’t even her damn fault. The Library of Alexandria burned down centuries ago. Lysslis should have known.)

“Mreww.” She heard a squeaky sound, her head turning fast when she saw her bag move. Griffin held her stance, letting the energy flow into her palms until… A furry head popped out of her bag. And then another.

Two kittens had somehow stashed themselves into her bag. Pathetic looking things, with wobbly legs and eyes that seemed to have just opened. Unsteadily, they managed to clamber out of her bag and onto the bed, mewling and crying.

The witch swore, going over to look them over. One was black and without a tail, the other the color of honey and a little stringy excuse for a tail.

Frail. Ribs showing. Starving…

_Dammit._

Griffin sat near the kittens, forming a barrier between them and the edge of the bed as she closed her eyes to search out Valtor. She was going to need supplies…

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“And here I thought you didn’t like cats.” Valtor taunted. (Well it would have been taunting, if it weren’t coming from a wizard currently cradling a small black kitten and feeding it from a bottle.)

“I don’t.” Griffin snipped, currently feeding the honey colored kitten. So tiny, so needy. “But I couldn’t just throw them out and let something eat them.”

Valtor chuckled, shaking his head. “I don’t know. Sounds like you may have a soft spot.”

“How’s this for a soft spot? As soon as they’re old enough not to need a bottle, they’re out of here. I’m sure we’ll find someone willing to take in two mongrels.”

The wizard let out a scandalized sound, pulling his kitten closer. “Don’t listen to her, Ursa. You’re no mongrel.” He let out a smirk. “And I doubt you’ll be leaving. She’ll fall in love and we’ll end up keeping you.”

Griffin turned and glared at him. “I do seem to have a habit of keeping strays.” She directed the insult to him, looking down at the kitten she was feeding.

_ Dammit. _

Little eyes closed tightly, tiny paws holding her hands as it sucked desperately for the milk. _Don’t get attached. Don’t get attached._

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Months Later)

She hated days like this. He was off with Darkar on some project and she… She’d already finished her mission, a raid with Mandragora.

The witch sighed, accepting defeat in the form of a book and some freshly brewed tea. She took her seat on the couch, giving a smirk when she felt a familiar pounce on her feet.

“Ease up, Leo.” She commanded, watching as the honey colored cat mewed back in response, curling up at her feet.

Soon enough, a black blob came trampling up the couch, taking a seat on her lap and making her move her book. She gave a frown and exasperated sigh, setting the book away to stroke the soft fur.

“You’re worse than your father when you want attention. You know that, Ursa?” Griffin complained. The black cat rubbed against her chest, the other at her feet starting up her body for his own attention.

Both hands started stroking two furry heads. Two distinct purrs rumbling around her. Tension left her body, her strokes continuing until they curled up in her lap, snoozing peacefully.

She couldn’t help but smile now that they couldn’t see it. The witch would never admit it, but keeping them was a good idea. The intrusive quiet they kept at bay, the laughter they kept going…

All of this made Griffin something she’d never consider herself being: a cat person.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“And you said you weren’t a cat person.” She wanted to glare, but that would require her to open her eyes. Instead she raised her left hand from whichever cat she had been holding to flip off the speaker.

He laughed, the couch dipping as he took a seat, lifting her legs and the blanket to drape over his lap. “Oh come on, Griffin. You know we can’t be like that in front of the kids.” He punctuated that point by taking one of the cats from her lap, Leo if the mew was anything to go by.

The mew was replaced by purring and Valtor’s cooing at the cat. (And he was teasing her for napping with them. Asshole.)

“Go to hell.” She mumbled, raising up enough to grab her glasses. (And to be able to look at him.) “Why do you like you were sucker punched?” She asked, gesturing to his face. Valtor shrugged, never halting his strokes of Leo.

“Saladin got a hit in. But we still managed to escape with the Staff of Callisto.” He grinned down at Leo. “And now we’re just that much closer to our goal.”

Ursa made a growling sound, moving out of Griffin’s lap and toward Valtor’s rooting Leo out of the way. “There’s plenty of room for everyone…” Valtor chided, stroking the black cat’s fur.

“And here I thought you were a dog person.”

“Suddenly I’m becoming more of an animal person in general. At least they’re not afraid to show their feelings.” Valtor teased, letting the cats nuzzle at him. Griffin rolled her eyes.

“I’m not _afraid of feelings._ I just know that there’s a time and place.” She reminded him. Valtor chuckled.

“Whatever you say, Griffin.”

The cats mewled, seemingly in agreement with him. She shook her head, fighting a laugh. “I feel so attacked.”

Valtor smirked, looking down to the cats. “Ursa, Leo, go show your mother some love.” He teased, chuckling as the cats seemed to obey him.

They walked back up to Griffin’s lap, nuzzling into her as they had done Valtor earlier. She laughed, letting her hands stroke their fur. “Guess we’re officially a cat family.”

“Saying we were a family to begin with?” He teased, tilting his head. The witch rolled her eyes, feeling a flush creep on her face.

“I guess so.” No way to back track now.

“Music to my ears.” He grinned and moved a bit, giving her a quick a peck on the lips before stroking the furry heads of Ursa and Leo. “Our little family.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently fostering two little kittens that have been tossed aside. (They are both also still needing to be bottle fed.) They're adorable and gave me this idea... So yeah...
> 
> Also the cats here are named after constellations. (And yes, Valtor was the one who named them because he felt naming them after constellations would make Griffin happy.)


End file.
